


You Come Home To Me

by KandiSheek



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Comfort No Hurt, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Steve, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony takes care of Steve after a tough mission. With a shower head.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911595
Comments: 31
Kudos: 269





	You Come Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for my Cap/IM bingo square 'KINK: bath/shower sex'. At this point I've written both bath and shower sex, so I thought I'd do a slight variation ;) I hope you enjoy it!

“You don't gotta do this, you know?” Steve said, the way he was slurring his words belying the sentiment. “I can do it myself.”

“Sure you can.” Tony wrung out the rag before he gently wiped at the dried blood on Steve's temple. He sighed in relief when he saw no wound underneath, even though the thought of Steve being forced to do things that got him splattered in the face with someone else's blood wasn't exactly reassuring. “Doesn't mean you have to.”

Steve didn't answer but Tony could feel his shoulder relax a little under his hands as Steve let his head sink, allowing Tony to get at his sweaty neck. He helped Steve out of his shirt, peeling his bloody undershirt off too before he continued cleaning him, keeping his touch as light as possible. He knew just how sensitive Steve's skin was after he crashed down from an adrenaline high.

It took a while for Tony to get enough gunk off Steve so he wouldn't clog up the bathtub drain. Hot water was already steaming up the air around them and Tony didn't want to waste it by giving it more time to cool. “You ready to hop in?”

Steve nodded, looking half-asleep already, and Tony pulled him to his feet with great effort, keeping an arm around his waist as Steve gingerly stepped into the tub, sinking into the water with a soft groan.

“You want it colder? Hotter?”

“'S perfect,” Steve mumbled and Tony grinned when Steve sank even further into the tub until only his nose and eyes remained above the surface, his head tipped back against the wall. Tony ran his fingers over his forehead and Steve hummed, eyes slipping shut as he leaned into Tony's touch.

“Let's get you clean, hm? JARVIS ordered half a buffet and I have the heated blanket going.”

“I love you,” Steve mumbled into the water and Tony smiled, rubbing a thumb across Steve's cheekbone.

“Come on. The sooner you're clean the sooner we can cuddle.”

That seemed to be enough incentive for Steve to sit up as Tony reached for the shower head and turned it on, testing the water temperature with his hand. When he deemed it hot but not scalding he nudged Steve's head back and wetted his hair, running his fingers through the strands to get rid of any remaining dirt. Steve let it happen with an almost serene smile on his face, so relaxed that Tony felt his own heartbeat slow down to match Steve's, a calm sort of warmth settling in his stomach.

He shampooed his hair with gentle fingers, pressing down on Steve's temples until his motions turned into a lazy massage that Steve met with a sigh, leaning back until Tony was holding up the weight of Steve's head with his hands.

“Feels good,” Steve said quietly and Tony couldn't not kiss him, leaning over the edge of the tub to press his lips to Steve's wet cheek.

“Sit up. I'll wash it out now.”

He took his time getting all the shampoo out, digging his fingertips into Steve's scalp with every stroke, and Steve moaned, mouth dropping open when Tony let his fingers trail further down his neck, his back, until he was pushing against a tight knot just underneath his shoulder blade. “Oh fuck, that's good –“

Tony put the shower head aside, nudging Steve forward so he had better access to his back and started properly massaging his shoulders. The angle was a little awkward with him leaning sideways over the tub, but Steve didn't seem to mind judging by the deep groans that kept slipping from his lips. Tony dug his hands in as hard as he could, smirking triumphantly when Steve arched into his touch with a whispered curse. It really was addictive, seeing Steve react like that. Tony could never resist dragging it out way too long.

But he had to get Steve to bed eventually. At least before he fell asleep in the tub.

“I still need to wash the rest of you,” Tony said and Steve grumbled but nodded, letting Tony grab each of his arms so he could wash them before he moved on to his pecs and chest. He could feel Steve's breathing pick up under his hands and Tony wasn't above exploiting Steve's weaknesses, kneading his pecs before he rubbed firm circles into Steve's nipples, enjoying the way Steve squirmed under his touch.

“If you're trying to calm me down here,” Steve panted. “Then you're being a little counterproductive.” He didn't sound very upset about it.

“Don't worry, if you get worked up I'll take care of it,” Tony said cheekily and Steve chuckled, leaning back against the tub and closing his eyes.

“Okay.” Steve yawned. “Sorry. I'm not... I don't think I'll –“

“Hey, it's okay,” Tony said soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Whatever happens happens, okay? No pressure.”

“Mkay,” Steve said softly and Tony kissed him again, as gently as he could, before he reached for the shower head. He washed the soap off Steve's chest with sure strokes, spending a little extra time on his abs just because he could.

By the time he was done Steve was breathing heavily, his chin pressed to his chest as he watched Tony's hands glide over his skin. Tony smiled, letting the shower head sink as he reached over to turn off the water –

And startled when Steve yelped and grabbed the shower head, pulling it away.

“What's wrong?” he asked and Steve flushed, staring down at the water. Tony followed his gaze and blinked when saw Steve's cock head poking out of the water. “Oh. Sorry, did I –“

“Shit,” Steve said empathically, his breathing a little too quick to be normal – and Tony realized what just happened.

“Oh.” He grinned wolfishly. “Did that feel good?”

“Um,” Steve said eloquently, but when Tony raised the shower head his eyes darkened with interest. Nice.

“You want me to get you off?”

Steve's face went even redder as he swallowed. “You, uh. You don't have to.”

“Nonsense. We're trying to get you nice and relaxed, aren't we?” Tony turned the water back on, testing the spray against his hand to make sure it wasn't too cold before he brought it under the water and angled it inwards –

“Fuck!” Steve yelped, his thighs jerking as he involuntarily thrust up, his cock quivering under the spray. “Oh my –“

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve nodded frantically, clutching at the sides of the tub.

“Yeah, it's – it's – _oooh_ –“ Steve moaned long and loud, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls as he sank deeper into the tub, closer to the spray. “Oh god, that feels –“

“You've never done this before, huh?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head, already panting heavily.

“Oh god, I'm not – I'm not gonna last –“

“Not asking you to.” Tony reached underwater to flick up the little switch on the side of the shower head, upping the pressure, and Steve shouted, hips hitching up so hard he was making the water slosh out of the tub.

“Oh – oh – _oh!”_ Steve threw his head back, jaw clenched tight, and Tony watched in awe as he thrust against the stream, his cock so flushed that it looked almost red through the bathwater.

Tony brought his hand down even further, angling the shower head towards Steve's balls, and Steve gasped, eyes snapping open as he stared at the ceiling. God, he was incredible. Tony still couldn't believe Steve was his sometimes.

“You're gonna love this,” Tony said as he reached for Steve's cock with his other hand and pushed it up against Steve's stomach to hold it steady. Then he slowly brought the shower head up, letting the water pressure travel along the length of Steve's cock. Steve's mouth dropped open on a silent moan.

“Oh my god,” he breathed and Tony grinned, squeezing Steve's cock head until he looked at him.

“We're gonna make you come, okay? And then I'll lay you down on our bed and kiss you until you fall asleep. Would you like that?”

Steve's eyes were dark when he nodded, sucking in a breath as Tony moved his hand down so he could aim the stream directly at Steve's cock head. “Oh, _fuck_ –“

“You're so beautiful,” Tony said quietly when Steve grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer as his hips started thrusting against the pressure. “Just let go. I got you.”

“Tony,” Steve gasped, his voice hitching on a moan that sounded almost like a sob as he tossed his head to the side, looking at Tony desperately. “Please –“

Tony leaned forward when Steve pulled him closer, but before their lips could meet Steve's whole body jerked and he came, his cock twitching so hard that Tony could feel it against his hand. He turned off the water as soon as Steve was done and watched Steve immediately melt into the water with a groan, looking utterly boneless. His chest rose and fell with every breath as he came down and Tony could feel his lips twitch up in a soft smile as he stood up and grabbed a warm towel from the rack.

“Come on, honey. Let's get you out of there.”

It took a lot of muscle to heave Steve out of the tub but Tony managed, toweling him off and wrapping him up in a soft, crimson robe. He pulled out the bath plug before he grabbed Steve's hand and led him into their bedroom, watching in amusement as Steve immediately flopped face first into the cushions.

“You alright there?” Tony asked and Steve grumbled as he rolled over onto his back, his robe falling open when he spread his legs. Tony swallowed hard at the sight.

“C'mere,” Steve said, a smile playing around his lips as he made grabby hands at Tony. “I was promised kisses.”

Tony chuckled, taking off his own clothes before he crawled up the bed and let Steve pull him into his arms.

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
